


Kuto Character Test

by FanficShortStuffRhys



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficShortStuffRhys/pseuds/FanficShortStuffRhys
Summary: I made a small speed writing! This is kind of a prep fanfiction to see if I got Küto’s personality down or close.@ask-cadet-kuto on Tumblr





	Kuto Character Test

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction from my Tumblr that I am just moving here. I wrote this a year ago.

Eren has watched Captain Levi clean for a few years now. Copying him was no issue at all. The only thing making it difficult was Küto. Eren and Küto were never on great terms. Eren thinks it is because he has been around Levi longer, but he is truly unsure. **  
**

“Missed a spot”, a cutting remark whispered next to Eren.

He knew who it was and growled his name, “Küto…”

“Hm?” Küto looked over at the green eyed Titan boy, “Can I help you?”

Rolling his eyes Eren walked to the other side of the room to sweep. The last thing he needed was to be on Captain Levi’s hit list for pissing off Küto. Yet, as expected, Küto followed with a look Eren couldn’t describe.

‘Ignore him’ Eren told himself sternly, ‘Captain Levi will check on our cleaning soon. Just ignore him.’

Time soon passed and Eren was satisfied with his work. He leaned down at the pile of dust to sweep it into the pan when suddenly his sight was invaded by a boot. All life seemed to be sucked out of Eren at that moment. This man, a fellow Titan, a fellow Survey Corps member, just made Eren a death sentence.

Küto walked back to the other side and began sweeping. Eren has had enough. He stood up and marched over to him. Anger plastered his face as he shouted.

“You! You little boot licker! You always have to be the Captain’s favorite, huh? You and your stupid pranks and I swear a rat like you should be ashamed!”

Küto’s steel, pale eyes threw daggers at the insult. “Rat huh? Listen here you little brat, watch your tongue before someone cuts it off. Then again it would only grow back, right?”

“I wonder if your hair will grow back! Seems like you are so fond of it, be a shame if-”

Eren fell on the floor into the scattered dust on his side with a thud. Damn did it hurt.

As if on cue, the man himself opened the wooden door. Acid filled his words, “Jaeger, care to explain what the fuck is going on here? We could hear yelling from two levels down.”

“S-sir, I can explain! You see-”

“Eren slipped on his pile of dust and has to start all over.”

Levi gave a ‘tsk’ in response. “Idiot. Küto, I see you're done. Good, we could use your help cleaning the lunch hall. Jaeger, make this room spotless. You are also now on duty to clean the horse shit.”


End file.
